Ayúdame
by memelovescaps
Summary: House se ha marchado a casa, le duele la pierna a horrores. ¿Como lo soportará?


_**Holaaa!! Bueeno, regreso con una mini-historia Hilson!! Contiene slash muy light, casi ni se nota. En realidad estoy trabajando en un fic Hilson bastante más largo, pero es que vi un fanart y no pude resistirme a escribir esto :P Espero que os guste!!**_

Tuvo que marcharse a casa antes de su hora habitual. El dolor era ya insoportable, ni siquiera el doble de Vicodina ayudaba, el dolor no remetía y el sufrimiento hacía que se le humedecieran los ojos.

Caminaba por su piso sin descanso, intentando por todos los medios no pensar en el dolor que le achacaba la pierna como si le estuvieran clavando mil cuchilladas. Pero no podía pensar en nada más, a cada paso que daba, su rostro se convertía en una mueca de dolor y notaba que el cuerpo se le partía en dos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y James Wilson entró.

- House... he preguntado a Cameron por ti y me ha dicho que ya te habías marchado, que te dolía mucho la pierna... ¿estás bien? ¡House!

Agotado de andar y del dolor, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Su pierna emitió un crujido pero poco le importó, ya no aguantaba más. Miró a Wilson y éste se sorprendió. Había visto a House pasar dolor por su pierna, pero jamás había visto esa mirada. Era la mirada de un hombre derrotado. Las lágrimas de sufrimiento le anegaban los ojos, solo llenos de dolor y angustia.

Wilson se acercó y se arrodilló delante de él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Las lágrimas ya caían sin control por las mejillas de su amigo, dibujando un camino hasta la barbilla y de ahí caían al pantalón. No soportó ver a su amigo así. Levantó su mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de House, limpiándole las lágrimas. House subió la mirada sorprendido, y al ver la mirada de su amigo, se dejó llevar. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro del oncólogo y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres, sabiendo que su amigo estaba esa vez ahí, que lo contendría.

- Shhh... tranquilo House... estoy aquí, no estás solo...

El cuerpo de House comenzó a temblar, no solo caían lágrimas de sus ojos, de sus labios escapaban sollozos casi inaudibles al principio, y luego más y más audibles. Wilson pasó los brazos por la espalda de House, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Jamás, en todos los años que hacía que eran amigos, no había visto nunca llorar a House. Y verlo así de vulnerable le partía el corazón.

Poco a poco, gracias a las caricias y palabras tranquilizadoras de Wilson, House se calmó lo suficiente para dejar de llorar. Al notar que estaba más calmado, Wilson lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, y abrazándolo por la cintura, permitiendo al nefrólogo apoyarse en él, lo acompañó a su habitación. Lentamente, lo ayudó a tumbarse en la cama. Se disponía a darse la vuelta cuando House lo retuvo.

- No te vayas... quédate esta noche conmigo...- suplicó al oncólogo.

- Tranquilo, no me voy. Regreso enseguida- respondió Wilson

Wilson fue al botiquín de medicinas de House, y rebuscó por los frascos, hasta que encontró uno de somníferos. Regresó con el frasco hacia la habitación de House, y le dio a tomar una pastilla. Esperaba que con eso su mente se alejara del dolor lo suficiente como para dejarlo dormir unas horas.

House se tomó la pastilla y dejó el vaso en la mesilla. Se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio en su cama lo suficientemente grande para que cogiera una persona.

- ¿Quieres... que duerma contigo?- preguntó Wilson, sorprendido.

- Por favor... sólo esta noche- suplicó el nefrólogo- por favor...

Wilson suspiró, y se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, quedándose solo en bóxers. Se dirigió al armario de House y cogió una camiseta cualquiera, se la puso y volvió hacia la cama. Se escabulló entre las sábanas y abrió los brazos, permitiendo que House se refugiara entre ellos.

- Intenta dormir al menos unas horas, creo que el somnífero mantendrá a tu mente dormida lo suficiente para que puedas descansar- susurró Wilson

- Gracias, Jimmy...- susurró House, agotado, antes de caer en las redes del sueño.

Wilson miró a su amigo dormirse entre sus brazos, y sonrió levemente por la imagen tan tierna que estaba dando. Suspiró, acercando un poco más el cuerpo de su amigo hacia él, y besó suavemente su pelo.

Esa noche, ambos por fin durmieron juntos.

_**Ya está!! Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews, quiero saber qué os ha parecido!!**_

_**Besos, nos vemos pronto!!**_


End file.
